


Retrouvailles

by WINTERFIERY61



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINTERFIERY61/pseuds/WINTERFIERY61
Summary: Ang sakit ng iyong pagalis ay wala kumpara sa saya ng iyong pagbalik.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT#: BY118
> 
> Nagmamahalan, ngunit paano kung ang kalaban nila ay ang kani-kaniyang pangarap at responsibilidad sa buhay?

** _Nung ika'y nilalamig, ako'y 'yong init_ **

** _kapag takot sa bukas, akong unang sisilip_ **

  
Ito na marahil ang isa sa mga araw na pinakahihintay ni Baekhyun, ang masuklian lahat ng gabing walang tulog, ang mga araw na puro kape ang katuwang nya para mapanatiling gising ang diwa nya at para sa lahat ng araw na napiga ang utak nya.

"Kalma ka lang Baloy, you did your best naman diba?"

Isang masamang tingin ang iginawad ni Baekhyun sa lalaking nagsalita bago ito nag patuloy sa paglalakad-balik.

"Tigilan mo ko Yolito sa mga pa Baloy-Baloy mo ha."

"Sorry na babu, 'kaw naman kasi eh. Confident naman kasi ako na nagawa mo ang best mo. You've been pinning for this thesis for months. Miss na nga kita eh."

"Miss? Eh sa apartment ka na nga halos tumira eh."

Pagnguso naman ang tanging sagot ni Chanyeol, bago lumapit kay Baekhyun at niyakap ito. Si Baekhyun naman, tamang hithit lang sa napakabangong kili-kili ni Chanyeol.

_Grabe ang bango talaga._

"Eh kasi naman po babu, magkasama nga tayo puro ka sa laptop ang tingin mo, sa libro, minsan sa mga papers ng student council, di mo ba ko namimiss?"

Matagal na rin kasi ng simulan ni Baekhyun ang thesis nya para sa isang major subject nya.

"O sya sorry na po, promise once na matapos natin lahat ng requirements date tayo. Buong weekend, sayo lang ako." Baekhyun said, kahit na medyo muffled yung sound na kine- create nya.

Masyadong absorbed sa yakap ng isa't isa kaya naman nabigla sila ng bumukas ang pintuan.

"Mr. Byun?"

Naitulak agad ni Baekhyun ang walang kamuang-muang na si Chanyeol

"Ah, yes po maam? hehe."

_ayan kasi ang harot_

"Congrats! Mr. Byun, thesis defended!"

_shit_.

"Thank you po, ma'am!"

Isang napakagandang ngiti ang ginawad ng dalawa sa guro, bago humarap sa isa't isa at ngumiti.

"Yeol!"

"Sabi sayo eh, we can do it."

"Thank you, yeol, just a little bit more we'll be getting our degrees na."

"Hmm, oh yung date ko sayo ha."

Tanging kibit ng balikat ang naisagot ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, dahil di nya na maalis ang sarili sa pagyakap sa binata.

"Baalooooooy!"

Tamang tama talaga ang pagdating ni Jongadae, sa sobrang tama, matatamaan na sya ni Baekhyun.

"Berto ano ba! Mahiya ka nga! Pasmado talaga yang bunganga mo!"

Kahit na, kunot-noo si Baekhyun ay di nya pa rin mapigilan ang pagsilay ng mumunting ngiti sa kanyang mga labi, paano ba naman, kasunod ni Jongdae ang buong barkada na ngayon ay nagkakagulo na sa walang humpay na "Congrats!" at "Pakain naman dyan!"

"Tara! tara! libre na daw ni Yolito oh!" at kahit wala namang sinasabi si Chanyeol, masyadong mabilis talaga sa assumptions 'tong si Sehun na ngayon ay naglalakad na paalis.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun, naramdam nya ang pag galaw ng braso ni Chanyeol papunta sa kanyang baywang.

"Let's go?"

Konting kembot na lang, matutupad na ni Baekhyun ang pangarap nya, para sa sarili nya, at para sa pamilya nya. Matatapos na rin sya sa kursong Mass Communication. Sa wakas, maiaalis nya na ang pamilya nya sa poder ng step father nya. Sa oras na magkaroon ng trabaho si Baekhyun, aalis na sila sa mapangabusong kinakasama ng kanyang ina.

_ **Bawat segundo sa 'king puso iuukit ** _  
_ **Lahat ng alaala aking iguguhit** _

  
Unang tapak pa lang ni Baekhyun sa college nakaset na lahat ng goals at plano nya buhay pero ang hindi kasama sa plano nya ang maging sila ng kanyang long-time best friend na si Chanyeol "Yolito" Park.

Matagal ng magkakilala ang dalawa. Grade 5 sila nang unang makita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na umiiyak sa labas ng boys restroom dahil sa isang pusa sa may sugat sa paa.

"Hoy! Bata! Ba't ka naiyak? Kadiri yung uhog mo oh!" talak ni Baekhyun, kay Chanyeol na nakasalampak sa sahig at pilit pinupunasan ang sipon na tumutulo sa ilong kahit na mukhang hindi naman nauubos. Siga at kala ko kung sinong hari ng eskwelahan kung pumostura si Baekhyun.

"The cat *hiccups* can't walk kasi eh *hiccups* and I can't do anything, I don't have my first aid kit with me."

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun, pero sa mga oras na iyon kahit na pangit umiyak yung bata, kahit dugot at maraming putik ang uniform, at kahit na hindi nya gaanong naintindihan yung sinabi nung bata kasi english, naramdaman nyang bumilis ang tibok ng puso nya.

"Pangit mo bata! O ayan towel ko, balot mo sa paa ng mingming." kahit na alam ni Baekhyun na papagalitan sya ng mama nya dahil sa loob ng isang linggo pang apat na beses na atang good morning towel © ang naiwawala nya.

Simula noon, di na pwedeng Baekhyun lang, parating Baekhyun at Chanyeol and vice versa. Di pwedeng si Baloy lang dapat kasama si Yolito. Baloy, kasi yon ang palayaw ng lolo ni Baekhyun. Yolito, kasi sabi ni Baekhyun, "Dapat pang matanda din palayaw mo!" Paano kasi, ang pangalan ng lolo ni Chanyeol, Morgan, grabe pang mayaman. Kaya naman nag settle na lang sila sa 'Yolito'

Senior High School graduation nila nang umamin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol."

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa pakikipag apir sa mga kaklase nito ng tawagin ni Baekhyun ang buong pangalan nya.

"Baloy? Bakit? May problema ba?"  
Napatigil naman si Chanyeol at napaisip kung may nagawa ba syang kasalanan kay Baekhyun. Tapos biglang lumaki ang mga mata, na parang konti na lamang ay luluwa na ito.

"Sorry na B! Sorry! Feeling ko kasi yung kwarto mo kulang sa oxygen, kaya dinala ko yung halaman ni Mommy! Pano mo nalaman na kinuha ko yung medyas mo?

Tila nag pantig ang tainga ni Baekhyun sa narinig, kaya pala nawawala yung kapares ng kulay pink nyang medyas na madalas nyang ginagamit sa pagtulog.

"Bwisit ka talaga!" Isang hampas sa balikat ang tanging naibigay ni Baekhyun.

_walanghiya, ano pa bang magagawa ko? Eh nataniman na._

"Sorry na B! Pinalitan ko naman eh! Eh kung hindi 'yon yung sasabihin mo?"

"Chanyeol, uh, uhm kasi ano uh"

Katulad ni Baekhyun, tila hindi rin maintindihan ni Chanyeol kung bakit si Baekhyun, ang matapang at siga nyang best friend ay nauutal.

_Ano ba yan, para na kong tanga dito. Wag na nga lang. Ano pano ko sisimulan, shit naman. Inhale. Exhale.In—_

"Baek? What's wrong?"

"Chan, wag ka munang magre- react ha? Patapusin mo muna ako. Chan, matagal na tayong magkaibigan, kahit na ayaw kong i-risk yung friendship natin pero kasi, di ko na kaya! Naiinis ako! Nung nakita kitang kasama si Irene, nagseselos ako! Basta! Mahal kita! Kahit ang pangit mo pag umiiyak, kahit tulo-laway ka pag natutulog, kahit parati mo kong iniiwan kapag may lumilipad na ipis sa playground!"

Pagkatapos magsalita, hingal na hingal si Baekhyun. Naiinis sya sa sarili nya, paano ba naman, ilang araw nyang pinaraktis ang pag- amin kay Chanyeol tapos makakalimutan nya lang din pala lahat. Ilang araw na ding puno ang search history ni Baekhyun, ng "How to confess to your crush?", "Paano umamin sa taong gusto mo ng di nauutal?"

Naiinis sya kasi sayang yung pinang-load nya. Sayang yung GOTSCOMBODD70 nya.

"B?"

"Ano? Sorry kasi di tayo same ng feelings? Sorry kasi friends lang tayo? Ano? Sabihin mo na! Hab—"

"Wait B, Calm down. I-I- I don't know what to say. But the only thing I know is, I feel the same. I've been inlove you, i don't know when it started, but I wanted to always see you, and be with you."

Siguro kung tatanungin, si Chanyeol ang unang na-inlove. Nung bata pa lamang siguro sila. Nung nakita sya ni Baekhyun na umiiyak dahil lang sa pusa.

At cliché na kung cliché, pero that was the start of their journey.

** _Ibibigay ko ang lahat paulit- ulit _ **  
** _Bawat pagkakataon ay aking isusulit_ **

  
Simula ng araw na 'yon, araw- araw nang ipanaramdam ang pagmamahal sa isa' t isa.

sabi nga ni Baekhyun, "Tangina ang corney namin pero sige na nga."

Isang beses sa isang linggo rin kung pumunta si Chanyeol sa bahay ni Baekhyun para sabay sila mag- aral. Kasi ika nga sa isang facebook post, "Square root muna bago harot"

Parang tanga lang kasi dati pag may nakikita si Baekhyun at Chanyeol na naglalampungang magjowa sa quadrangle, binabash nila ito o di kaya'y hinuhulaan kung kailan sila mag b- break, tapos ngayon? Isa na din sila sa mga magjowang nakatambay sa quadrangle pero ibahin nyo sila, kasi hindi lang sila nakatambay, nag- aaral din sila at the same time, masyadong mataas ang pangarap nilang dalawa para unahin ang pagiging maharot.

Bago pa man maging sila, committed na silang dalawa sa pag-aaral. Mga grade conscious, si Baekhyun kasi gusto nya nang magka- trabaho agad, si Chanyeol pressured sa pamilya. Magkaiba man sila ng reason, tinutulungan naman nila ang isa't isa.

Selos? Parang kahit kailan hindi nakagawa si Chanyeol ng bagay na ika- seselos ni Baekhyun. Maliban na lamang sa mga babaeng umaaligid dito, na kahit kailan hindi man lang nagawang bigyang pansin ni Chanyeol, dahil kako para sa kanya, "Si Baekhyun na, umpisa hanggang dulo, si Baekhyun lang." Ganoon din naman si Baekhyun, maraming umaaligid na lalaki, sabi nga nila "B na B si BB" also read: Bottom na Bottom Baekhyun Byun, cute, petite, maputi na parang ang sarap markahan ang makinis nitong balat, makulit, and that perky ass that every guy (gay) desires.

But no, only chanyeol ang nag- iisang Chanyeol nya, na noon ay payatot, uhugin at la- lampa lampa na ngayo'y nag uumapaw sa big dick energy.

Normal naman ang relasyon ng dalawa, hatid- sunod ni C si B, movie dates, forehead kisses and warm hugs, hindi lang nila ginagawa yung late night convos since maaga ang mga pasok nila.

At para sa kanilang dalawa, sapat na 'yon. Minsang nag- aaway sa simpleng bagay, pero si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sila walang magagawa ' yang problema na 'yan. Sapat na, na nakakasama nila ang bawat isa, na sandigan nila ang bawat isa sa bawat panahon tila lulubog na sila. Sapat na ang normal sa kanila, wala nang hihilingin pa. Aabot ba sila ng apat na taon, kung hindi sapat ang isa' t isa para sa kanila?

_Pero hanggang kailan? _

** _Hinarap lahat ng balakid_ **  
** _Pero bakit walang kapit _ **  
** _Ang mga pangakong binitawan? _ **

  
Ito na marahil ang isa sa pinakamasayang pangyayari sa buhay nya. Isang buwan mula ng grumaduate sya. Isang buwan na rin matapos makasuhan ang step father nya ng pang- aabuso sa kanilang ina, isang buwan matapos magising ang kanilang ina sa katotohanan, isang buwan matapos maialis ni Baekhyun ang pamilya nya sa dati nila tinitirhan at makapagumpisa ng bago, at isang buwan matapos tila makalimutan ni Baekhyun na may Chanyeol.

"Babu? Sunduin kita please? Halos isang buwan ka nang busy? Please?"

Nagpapasalamat si Baekhyun, kasi ano pa bang mahihiling nya? Si Chanyeol na yata ang pinaka understanding na boyfriend, masaya sya kasi sino pa bang magkakaroon ng isang Chanyeol? Sya lang, Si Baekhyun lang.

"Sige po, babu. Miss ko na rin ata ang aking giant baby! Sundo mo ko sa work at 5?" Umusbong ang mumunting ngiti sa labi ni Baekhyun, para kay Baekhyun, si Chanyeol ang kaniyang tulay upang makaalpas sa magulong nyang buhay, Chanyeols' voice was like a whiff of fresh flowers in paradise, calming.

"Mahal kita."

Dalawang salita lamang, pero kayang-kaya na nitong palambutin ang mga tuhod ni Baekhyun, kayang- kaya na nitong guluhin ang utak ni Baekhyun, na may igugulo pa ba?

"Mas mahal ata kita."

at para kay Baekhyun, wala na syang mahihiling pa, sana.

Pero bakit parang kay Chanyeol hindi?

Dahil pagkatapos ng date nilang 'yon, hindi na alam ni Chanyeol.

Mali ba si Chanyeol? Na humingi man lang sya ng kaunting oras mula kay Baekhyun? Kahit sana 1 oras lang sa isang araw.

Pero hindi eh, ang nakalagay ata sa calendar of activities ni Baekhyun ay 1 day sa loob ng isang buwan ang nakalaan para kay Chanyeol.

Naiintindihan ni Chanyeol, na sabik si Baekhyun na ibigay lahat ng nais ng pamilya nito, na kahit kailan ay di nila naranasan, alam nyang mahal ni Baekhyun ang pamilya nya.

Pero tama bang makalimutan nito si Chanyeol?

Alam naman ni Chanyeol na may mali rin sya. Masyado rin syang naging busy sa kumpanya, pero bakit nagagawa naman nyang tawagan si Baekhyun tuwing gabi? Bakit hindi masagot ni Baekhyun?

** _Kung pwede lang _ **  
** _pakisagot lahat ng bakit_ **

  
Pagkatapos ng halos dalawang buwang di pagkikita, narito silang dalawa ni Baekhyun sa rooftop ng hotel na kinainan nila.

Ang tahimik, parehas lang silang nakatingin sa bilog na buwan, nangingibabaw ito sa kabila ng mga nakapalibot na madilim na ulap. Nagtataka sila pareho kasi, "bakit?"

parang dati lang, hindi sila nauubusan ng ikukwento sa bawat isa, parang dati akala mo mauubusan ng pagkakataon ang bawat isa, parang dati, kumportable ang pagiging tahimik ng bawat isa, pero ngayon?

Para silang sumabak sa blind date at walang kaalam alam sa bawat isa. Parang, strangers.

unang nagsalita si Baekhyun, "the moon is beautiful isn't it?"

Umusbong ang ngiti ni Chanyeol, kitang kita ang pagliwanag nito. Dahil alam ang ibig sabihin nito.

_ **° Grade 10 C&B °** _

  
"_Yolitooo, tignan mo 'tong nabasa ko sa facebook oh! Kapag pala sinabihan ka ng isang tao ng," the moon is beautiful isn't it?" ibig sabihin daw non, i love you."_

_tinig iyon ng isang excited na excited na Baekhyun._

_"oh? pano mo nasabi? sus, niloloko ka lang nan, nag papa- like lang yan."_

_si Chanyeol, na tutok na tutok sa Science book na binabasa nito._

_"hindi ah! sabi kasi dito, dati daw nahihiya yung mga lalaki magsabi ng i love you, sa mga jowa nila, kaya yun na lang sinasabi nila."_

_"ang duwag naman."_

_ **\-----** _

  
Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung sinong mas duwag, si Baekhyun na hindi man lang sya masabihan ng 'I love you' ng diretso, o sya na hindi kayang tanggapin ang mga susunod na sasabihin ni Baekhyun?

Nauna nang lumapit si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, niyakap ito mula sa likod at iniharap sa kanya, pinunasan ang mga luhang tumakas sa mata nito.

"Sorry." ang tanging lumabas sa labi ni Baekhyun.

Buntong hiningi ang naisagot ni Chanyeol at ngumiti.

"Mahal kita." may ngiti pa rin sa labi.

"Mahal din kita, yolito."

ang tagal, ang tagal na tagal na simula nung huling narinig ni Chanyeol ang palayaw na 'yan mula kay Baekhyun.

parang bumalik sa kanya lahat ng alaala nila ni Baekhyun.

"pero? mahal mo ko baloy, alam ko, pero?"

hagulgol na lamang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun.

masakit para kay Chanyeol, pero sya na ang magtutuloy, dahil hindi nya kakayanin kung kay Baekhyun pa mismo manggagaling.

"Mahal mo ako pero, hindi ako ang priority mo, mahal natin ang isa't isa pero pinaghihiwalay tayo ng mga resposibilidad na atas sa atin."

Hagulgol ni Baekhyun ang maririnig sa rooftop, pero ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pagtulo ng mga luhang, alam nyang hindi sa kanya.

"Maghihintay ako Baloy, maghihintay ako kung kailan ako naman ang magiging priority mo."

Maghihintay sila, maghihintay kung kailan aayon naman sa kanila ang tadhana at ang mga responsibilidad nila.

Maghihintay sila, kasi alam nila na kahit anong mangyari, sila pa rin hanggang huli.

** _Lingon ka lang paminsan- minsan_ **  
** _Dito lang ako, 'di ako lilisan_ **  
** _Sa ating dulo,' di ako lilisan_ **

  
Nais sanang sabihin ni Baekhyun ang mga katagang, "the moon is beautiful isn't it?" pero kanino? wala na kasi ang taong makikinig sa kanya. Sa nakalipas na limang buwan, sawa na siguro ang langit sa mga kwenton nya, sawa na siguro itong marinig ang pangalan ni Chanyeol.

"anak?"

pero mukhang sa gabing ito, hindi mag- iisa si Baekhyun sa veranda ng kwarto nya.

"malamig na, pumasok ka na at matulog, dinalhan kita ng gatas." kita ni Baekhyun ang kislap ng mga mata ng mama nya, ang mga buhok nitong unti unti ng pumuputi, ang balat nitong may kakaunting kulubot na.

"ma, salamat, pero di na 'ko bata."

"hindi ka na nga bata Baekhyun, pero bakit hindi mo maalagaan ang sarili mo?"

alam nang mama nya, alam nito ang lahat.

"Baekhyun, bata ka pa lang, pinasasaya mo na ako, ikaw yata ang pinakamakulit na bata pero ikaw rin ang pinakamalabing. Bata ka pa lang iniintindi mo na ang iba kaysa sa sarili ko. Pero sa tingin ko panahon na para sarili mo naman ang intindihin mo."

"Baekhyun, nagkamali man ako ng pagpili sa ikalawa kong kinakasama, pero alam ko pa rin, kung sino ang lalaking gagawin ang lahat para sayo. Kung sino ang lalaki mamahalin ka ano man ang mangyari, minsan ka lang makahanap ng ganon, kaya ano pang ginagawa mo dito ha? sus ito talagang batang 'to, hala sige lakad kay chanyeol at wag mo na pakawalan!"

"ma naman!"

pero sige, sino ba naman sya para tumanggi? Alam ni Baekhyun kung saan sya babalik, kung kanino sya babalik.

"the moon is beautiful isn't it?" ani ni Baekhyun sa lalaking limang buwan na syang hinhintay sa rooftop kung saan huli silang nagkita.

"pero mas maganda ka pa sa buwan, Baloy."

noon, nasaksihan ng tala at buwan ang kanilang paglisan sa piling ng bawat isa.

ngayon, nasaksihan muli ng tala at buwan at lahat na yata ng celestial bodies kung paano ang minsang dulo, ay siya ring kanilang magiging umpisa.

_ **FIN. ** _

_ **for baekhyun and chanyeol** _

**Author's Note:**

> ⋆˚☾。*☁ Thank you mods, for making this fic possible, salamat sa mga paalala, motivations and letting Filipino writers shine. Alam kong marami akong pagkukulang sa fic na ito, I'm sorry for that. Sorry kung may scenes na hindi ko na nai- elaborate especially yung mga date scenes, di kasi alam ginagawa sa dates hehe. For the prompter, sana ma- satisfy ka and sana nabigayang hustisya ko yung prompt mo, message me sa Reveals! Patuloy po nating suportahan at mahalin ang Wikang Filipino gayundin ang ChanBaek at EXO! ♥ ⋆˚☾。*☁⋆˚☾。*☁
> 
> ° Song Used: Walang Hanggan - - - Quest


End file.
